Were we
by PracticallyYours
Summary: Oneshot Life is cruel when the person you love loses their memory of everything in their life, including you But the funny part is though is that, that person never even knew that you love them, even before they forgot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once upon a time or any of it's characters.

**Basically this was wrote just to get this whole hospital scene between Belle and Ruby off my chest. For some unknown reason this past week I've been pondering on this scene and the fanfics that should be wrote for it. So basically I'm saying I was a emotional basket case cause of this scene and I needed writing for it. Thank you to everyone that reads this story, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"_Love is something that makes us, or breaks us, and I'm really starting to believe that it's doing just both to me."_ - Unknown

* * *

"Yeah, we were." Those were three words that I planed to have said differently, but who would have known that they meant just the same as the three words I was, and still am to cowardly to say. But really it's both safer and smarter to have said that. I mean I can't just blurt it out to her, she'll think I'm insane. Oh the irony of how she thinks that I find her to be crazy. It's really funny how life twists things around. I really hate this moment right now. Sure she has a glimmer in her eye when I told her we were in fact friends. But in truth behind all of it I know that it's not really there, her believing me that is. But I know she's confused I would be too. I just wish, oh how I wish things could of played out differently. She's already had enough of bad things happen to her. Being locked up for who knows how long then finally being able to come out just to be put up again in the long run. Sitting here feeling sorry for her is not going to help anything either though. I should have known better than to come here. I putting this all on myself right now. This stupid pain in my chest is killing me, and the knot in my throat is not helping either. I can't cry, I won't. Be strong for her they all keep saying. How can I be strong when I am falling apart? My friend doesn't have a single clue as to who I am and everyone is telling me to be strong. I really wanna know what would happen if the roles were reversed. But at the same time I wouldn't want anyone to carry a burdened like I am, it's a horrible one that's for sure.

"Then tell me the truth, before I was brought here I was hurt I was bleeding and this man came and he healed me. Then I saw him hold a ball of fire in his hands, how, how is that possible?" She ask me confusion was filled in her voice. All I could do when she was taking was nod my head at her a few times. I no doubt had pain expressions across my face. She was hurting me. Seeing her like this was hurting me. She was scared and confused, and, and she was put in this place and all anyone did for her was lie to her. Belle's a smart girl I knew she wouldn't let this go, she wouldn't believe this was all part of her imagination.

"The nurse said that the tranquilizers can give you wicked nightmares." I lied to her. It really cause my heart to twist inside. I was complaining that all people did to help her was lie to her, and here I am lying to her. I know it's to help her, to keep her safe. But it just feels awful. I've lied once to her before but seeing her like this makes it feel more worse then the other time. It's funny really I lied to her the other time to keep her safe. The things we do and say to protect are love ones. I watched as she brushed part of her hair away from her face as she raised her voice at me. "No, I know what I saw." she got up from her chair by me pain written looks cross all over her face. She held her hands in front of her, I feel as if she was trying to push me away. "And I don't need anymore tranquilizers." She raised her tone a little louder at the end I watch as she spoke out those words while throwing her hands around, it was causing me pain as she threw them around nervously. She was backing up as she spoke I got up from my sit brushing a part of my hair as I got up. I put my hands in front of me too. I was trying to calm her, I wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, to hold her tell her that it's all right. But I can't, and I won't. "Bell." before I could continue she cut me off she raised her voice to a shout "Don't call me that!" That's when my heart felt like it wasn't even there anymore, like it had just died and gone away. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Because that's who you are, you are Bell, my Bell. That thought cross my mind, I wanted to say it. I wanted to do allot of things but I know that I never would, or will. Sadness filled throughout me, I know that she saw the hurt looks that were place on my face. But she wouldn't say anything about them. Right now she was defending herself. I saw the nurse start to creep up on her as she shouted. "I don't. I'm fine. I don't." All I could do was put my hands to my mouth and nose, preventing myself from crying here and now. She struggled against the nurse. She knew that they once again were giving her those stupid tranquilizers. I hated myself at that moment all I did was stand there and watch. I didn't even say anything to help. I guess my feelings overwhelmed me at the time.

I step forward closer to them. "Has she been like this the whole time? I questioned as the nurse pressed the shot into Belle's arm. "More less, we've had to keep her heavily sedated." And with that it made me feel more worse, and sorry for Belle. Again she's just confused and scared, so injecting her all the time that really should make everything better. I hate places like this, and the people that are in them, their logic is so idiotic. "Okay lets get you back to bed." The nurse grabbed Belle's arm and pulled her from her chair. It made my blood boil for some reason. But the boiling went down, as soon as Belle looked over to me. It was gone within seconds though she looked away as she was being dragged off. I followed after them. I finally stopped at the door way that led me to where Belle was once at. I threw my hand down. I wanted to stop them but that was once again another thing that I couldn't do. "Is everything okay in here?" I was pulled out of my despair by a voice, a voice that all of Storybrooke already hated. "Everything's fine Mister Mandel she's all right. How are you?" I ask the man. It's not really like I cared. More important things matter then this guy's health. He looked away from the direction that Belle was taken and back at me. "Much improved." He replied. I gave a false smile before speaking "Well then rest up. The sooner your better the soon you can be out of are quiet little town." I faked smiled at him once more before walking away from the likes of him. As much as I wanted to I didn't continue to follow Belle and the nurse. I knew that I already made a mess of things, and to she was tired, she probably needs her sleep. It's getting dark outside anyways. I'll head home to Granny's.

* * *

"So how is she?"

I gave a sigh to the question that filled my ears. What am I suppose to say she's better then ever? I only have seen her this one time. "According to the nurse she's off and on. She really thinks what she saw is real." Before I could allow myself to say that it was real my grandmother beat me to the punch. "That's because it was." I gave a slight laugh to my grandmother's reply. It's like she's inside my head. But I spoke to soon to say that. "I guessing you didn't tell her." My grandmother didn't asked it as a question she didn't have to she already knew.. I didn't reply back to her I just listen to the sound of the fire wood cracking inside the fireplace. "You would've thought Belle's braveness would have rubbed off on you."

I bite the inside of my cheek when Granny's words left her mouth. I can't get angry with her, it's hard though. To remain calm. She makes me feel like a time bomb waiting to go off. The only reason why she makes me angry though is because everything she said is right, like always. I could feel her staring at me, to break the feeling I looked over at her. I didn't think before I spoke. "I'm sorry that I'm not the brave one. But I am the smart one. I can't just walk in to her and be like I'm in love with you, but you didn't know that even when you knew who you were, because you were to busy being in love with someone else." I got up from my chair to walk away. I know I let anger get the best of me, and that was wrong of me. "Ruby." I stopped in my tracks to turn around to the woman who raised me. When I was turned around towards her I saw that she was already out of her chair walking towards me. I saw how she had a few tears running down her face. I too had tears streaming down my face, it just took me a minute to notice. "It's not fair none of it is. She doesn't even remember me. I could have lived my whole life not having her return my feelings, but to live my life knowing she doesn't and won't ever remember me is something that I can't deal with, and it's ironic that Rumple can just come in and do as he pleases and she'll still fall in love with him...It's not fair." I coked out words. None of it probably didn't even make sense. But I had to get it out, I've been holding it in for so long now. "Honey, try to think of Belle. Maybe losing her memory was something good. Belle's whole life she has had nothing good ever happen. She's been locked up, her father tried making her forget her life once, and in total she has been abused in certain ways, and for her to forget the bad and maybe have good later on is something she deserves. And as for Rumple. Me and you both know that he's nothing but a monster. But she once believe that there was good in him and maybe she's seeing something we don't see. But I still won't change my mind about him. But I think that there's something that needs to be done." Granny told me. I stared at her. I know what she was trying to tell me. I cried once more upon doing so Granny warped her arms around me in a warm embrace. "Honey, you need to not only be honest with her, but also yourself, and I take it back when I said that she didn't have anything good in her life. Cause she did, she had you."

I left the warm of my grandmother hug to fully look at her. She placed her hands on my face wiping away the remaining tears that try to drop down my face. After she got them all she place both of her hands on my shoulders before saying. " And she still can." She gave me a close smile, I returned one back. I also take back something. Every time Granny's right it doesn't always make me angry.

* * *

"Hey."

Her head darted up to the doorway in which I stood. When her eyes met mine she had a look of sadness. I thought I imagine it, but it was there. I walked closer to the bed that she was laying on. As soon as I moved she looked away from me turning her head to the left. I noticed that on her lap was the book I had given her. This gave me some hope that she wasn't to angry with me. When I reached the bed I sat down in the sit that was next to it. I breathed in heavily before I opened my mouth to speak. "Can I tell you a story?" And with my question Belle turned her head to look at me. She stared at me for a moment before she nodded her head. I was scared, to the point that I was shaking. But I know that I needed to do this, no matter what. "Well there's this story of this girl. She works at a diner in a small town in Maine, and one day when she's working she meets someone, a girl that is. She's totally smitten at first sight. This girl is beautiful beyond words. They talk for what seems like hours to the waitress. But really it's a few minutes sadly. But within those few minutes the girls become friends. They talked about allot of things within those few minutes. The waitress figures out that the girl loves books. It's something the waitress found charming about the girl. A while after the girls become friends something happens in the little town, someone is killed. The people of the town blame the waitress, and they end up wanting to kill her. But her new friends hides her. The waitress blames herself she said that everyone in the town is right. But her friends disagrees. The waitress learns allot about herself from her friend in the minutes that they talk as the town people were trying to find her. But in the end the waitress runs off staying she deserves what the town is going to do to her. The waitress doesn't die, the town people figure out who really killed the person. After all that mess was cleared up the waitress and her friend go on with their lives. The waitress remained working at the diner while her friend...spent her days with her old boyfriend. This sadden the waitress, it also made her angry. Not towards the girl though but more towards herself. She was angry at herself because she was not brave enough to tell her friend that she was hopelessly in love with her."

She stared at me for so long. Her brows were furrowed and her head was slightly tilted. She was confused for the minutes that she stared at me. That was until I told her "The story is about you and me." I confessed. As soon as the words left my lips I saw her suddenly change in expression. I didn't know what she thinking right now but the silence was killing me. I got up for the chair and made my way to the doorway, I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand what she would say, if she would even say anything at all. When I reached the doorway I exhale a breath of air that I didn't know I was holding. I've lied to you two times in total. "You always use to talk about being brave, so I thought I would finally be brave, and tell you the truth."

At that moment I felt pain all throughout my body. As I was walking away it dulled down, but the pain that was in my chest was still there. I know when people say your heart's broken it's just a term. But at this moment I really believe that it was broken. It felt as if my heart was split in the middle. I know people also like to use the term "Time heals all wounds." But for me I've been trap in a world, and it feels like it's been forever. And I know one thing is for sure in both of the worlds I've lived in and the time I've spent in both. The wounds that they both gave me heal but they left a scar. But as for this one I believe that this wound can not be heal, for time does not have the tools that can mend it.


End file.
